


Loki Drabbles

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, prompts, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles featuring Loki, most based on prompts or asks via Tumblr. More will be added as they are written.





	1. Know The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Loki x reader “you’re a princess of Asgard now, so let me worship you like one"

## Know the Truth

  
**Warnings** : none but the above gif

* * *

 

Loki shut the door to your suite quietly behind him and made his way across the polished golden floor. He expected to find you waiting for him near the enormous bed you would share from this day forward, but when he found you, instead, standing on the balcony overlooking the courtyard he frowned and made his way closer.

“Darling?“ he murmured as he curled his arms around you. “What is it?“

“Today has been… overwhelming,” you sighed.

“Weddings usually are,” he said softly. You looked away into the distance and caused his frown to grow. “What troubles you?”

“There is just a lot of… naysayers. So many think I married you for money or prestige. I love you. I don’t ever want you to think it was something else.”

“Never, my love.“ He pressed a warm kiss to the side of your throat. “I know the truth.”

“Loki,“ you sighed and tilted your head.

“Come, my darling. You‘re a princess of Asgard now. Let me worship you as one. Let me see to the needs of my wife,” he whispered, drawing you away from the balcony and into the room where he brushed the dress you’d worn all day from your shoulders. “The night is ours for the taking, and I plan on making the most of it.”

You moaned as he settled to his knees and let all thoughts of the haters slip from your mind. What did it matter what others thought, as long as Loki knew the truth. 

**-The End-**


	2. Book Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thegryffindorbookworm asked: If you’re still open for drabbles could you do a Loki one where he and a stranger get into a deep conversation over the book that they’re both reading? Very fluffy.

## Book Club

 

**Warnings** : none

* * *

 

You reached for the last book on the shelf at the same time as the man beside you and knocked fingers. “Oh, sorry. Did you want it?” you asked, turning to look at him.

His eyes were the greenest ones you’d ever seen, jade stones of intrigue boring into yours. “I‘ve read it before. Take it as it seems to be the last one.“

“I‘ve read it many times. It‘s one of my favourites and my cousin Jean borrowed it and then lost it, but I can wait if you need it.”

A smile curled his lips. “I do not _need_ it. I simply want it. My brother spilled a tankard of mead on mine.”

“It seems we both have rather careless family members.” You plucked it from the shelf and held it out to him. “I can get it another time. Enjoy.“  Leaving it with him, you turned to go, only to have him grab you by the hand.

“Perhaps… you’d like to join me for tea and we can discuss at length what we best love about Tolkien’s The Hobbit?“

He was charming and seemed almost shy in his asking as he placed the book back on the shelf. 

“You‘re not getting it?“

“It seems… unfair to buy one when we cannot both obtain it. I will also wait.”

The way he spoke, old world and courtly, intrigued you, and you led him by the hand to the in-house coffee shop. Beverages were ordered, the two of you commandeered a corner seat away from the hustle and bustle of the place, and launched into a discussion which spanned not only The Hobbit but delved into the Lord of the Rings trilogy as well. 

After what had to be hours, another two rounds of tea and a set of scones, you’d nearly talked yourself hoarse. “I can‘t believe we‘ve been at this for so long. You’re far more fun to talk to about books than my book club, but I’ve been incredibly rude. I never even introduced myself. Y/N,” you said, holding out your hand.

He gave a slight smirk and took yours to bring it to his lips where he placed a shiver-inducing kiss on your knuckles. “Loki, brother of Thor and the God of Mischief. Pleased to meet you, darling.”

**-The End-**


	3. Teaching a Trickster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Could you do a Loki drabble where you try and explain what a French press is and how it works? I just got one and Asgardians figuring that out sounds interesting lol

## Teaching a Trickster

 

“Explain this contraption,” Loki muttered.

You blinked, sleepy still, and shoved at your hair as you wandered into the kitchen in shorts and an oversized t-shirt. “Hmm?“

“This.” He set it down on the island and you smiled. 

“French press. Coffee. Gimme.” You gave him grabby hands and he handed it over. “Water. Kettle. Boil,” you grumbled, waving absently Loki‘s direction. Having explained the kettle to him a different day when he was whining about tea and how he was tired of magicking everything into existence, you knew he could handle filling and boiling without supervision. 

While he puttered, you shuffled over to the pantry and reached behind the large white jar with the word Coffee scrawled across its face for the small, dark purple one behind it which had your secret stash of specialty beans and shuffled over to the grinder stationed beside the team’s full-size coffee maker.

It wasn’t often the press got used as the team went through gallons of coffee during the day, but occasionally, when there were only one or two people around, you broke out your secret stash of Kona coffee and made the good stuff.

Loki watched you like a hawk, intent and focused as you poured out the required beans and ground them down to the desired fineness. A coffee spoon sat waiting with the grinder, and you quickly began to scoop out the necessary grounds into the glass press.

“One scoop for every four ounces of water,“ you murmured when he opened his mouth to ask. “Pot’s about twelve ounces so you need about three scoops.”

Loki was naturally curious - about everything - but the only person who seemed willing to explain things to his satisfaction was you. So far, you’d explained kettles, microwaves, toasters, toaster ovens, and standard coffee pots. You were sure the panini press was likely next but you didn’t mind, except when he caught you pre-coffee in the morning.

Returning to the island where the kettle had boiled and shut off, Loki sidled up beside you and leaned on the counter to watch. “The coffee is different,” he said quietly.

“Smells nice, doesn’t it?”

“For coffee, yes.“

“Some of us can‘t live without caffeine, Loki,” you grumbled.

“Then you would die on Asgard.“

“Guess it‘s a good thing I don‘t live there then, isn’t it?” you quipped and slowly poured the water over the grounds in a circular pattern causing the bloom to begin to form. “You don‘t fill past this line,” you warned him as the coffee rose to the edge of the silver binding, “or you can‘t get the plunger in without overflowing the pot,” you answered when, again, his mouth opened. “Hand me a chopstick out of the drawer you‘re leaning against.”

He simply snapped his fingers and one appeared. You took it from him and used it to stir the slurry around. “You don‘t have to do this, but it creates a more even mix and allows for easier extraction. “Once the bloom, that off-colour foam, really starts to form, you know you‘ve stirred enough.”

“Didn‘t take very long.”

You glanced at him and smiled. “Doesn‘t, no.” Putting the chopstick in the sink, you placed the lid and plunger on the pot and turned to face him. “Needs to steep for two minutes.”

He blinked at you before a smile crawled over his lips. “Whatever could we do in two minutes?”

“I don‘t know? What are you suggesting?”

“Mm.” His arms went around your waist. “I‘m certain we can think of something, darling.“

Your arms went around his neck causing his eyes to widen in surprise. “You keep playing this game, Loki. Flirt and fuss like you fancy me. I told you one day I’d reciprocate and then you’d really be in trouble.”

He turned you into the island and pinned you against it. “And what if I have only been waiting for you to reciprocate, pet?”

A snicker worked its way from your throat, thinking he was still playing his games, right up until he rolled his hips into yours. “Oh, boy,” you chuckled. “Is that for me or did you leave your staff in your pocket?”

“All yours, darling,” he hummed and placed his lips on your throat.

“Well, aren‘t you full of surprises,” you moaned, bringing your hands down to press against his chest. 

His hold loosened and pulled back with a frown. You only smirked and turned around, his hands landing on your abdomen. He growled when he stepped into your body and pushed you against the island. Creeping hands found their way up to your breasts, unbound still beneath your t-shirt, at the same time his teeth closed over your nape. “Finish your lesson, pet,” he whispered against your skin.

A small whimper past your lips as you ground your ass into his hips. “Once the coffee steeps,” your breath hitched when you felt him grow against your buttocks. “You press the… the plunger down, slow and even, until the grounds rest in the bottom of the pot.”

“Mm, _fascinating_ ,” he crooned against your ear. 

Pushing away from the island, you picked up the coffee pot and sauntered toward the door.

“Where are you going, _sweet_?” he purred.

You glanced at him over your shoulder and smiled. “Back to bed. Bring the cups, Loki. Perhaps I can teach you about spacial awareness and body mechanics.”

A wicked grin spread across his lips. “Oh, darling. I assure you I‘m well versed in both.”

**-The End-**


	4. Good Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty-psycho-siren asked: Hi you So I had an idea about a Loki x OFC where the character is part of the avengers and has the ability to transform into animals It’s movie night and character falls asleep as a cat on Loki’s lap (?) Love u 💙

## Good Kitty

****  
**Warnings** : sweet and smexy

* * *

It was movie night and while Loki had little use for the inane trivialities of humans, he had to admit, they had curious and inventive imaginations when it came to their forms of entertainment. Most of the films he’d been witness too on these “team building“ evenings had done a moderately good job of holding his attention, and while he couldn‘t say he was looking forward to whatever rom-com, chick flick Wanda would be choosing, _she_ would be there and that would make sitting through the drabble worthwhile. 

_She_ was Dawn, a mutant with the ability to take any form of feline she wished. It wasn’t uncommon to walk down the hall and come face to face with a cheetah or to walk into his room only to find a tiger snoozing on his bed. She said his bed was far more comfortable than hers, and she liked the feeling of the sheets on her fur. 

He’d love to invite her back to roll on his sheets in her human skin but doubted his offer would be accepted. He may find Dawn fascinating, but she saw him only in the light of friendship. Unfortunately. 

Still, he took a seat in the back on a couch big enough for two and waited to see who would be joining him tonight. She’d draped herself over him as a puma once, like a big heated blanket. Another time she’d been a tiny Sand Cat who’d perched on his shoulder, her tail wrapped around his throat and claws digging in when the thriller had grown intense. 

Tonight though, he looked down to find a simple house cat. Her coat was a beautiful russet red. A dorsal stripe of black complimented the feathering on her tail as well as her ear tips. She blinked up at him, her eyes a startling blue, the only part of her which never changed, and made a sound somewhere between a purr and a meow, no more than a merp.

“Come to join me, Dawn?” he asked and offered the seat at his side. 

She rolled her eyes and jumped into his lap where she proceeded to knead his thigh with her front feet.

They’d discussed that habit once. It made no sense to him why she did that. It wasn’t as if she could fluff it up like a blanket or sheet. She’d come back with it was part of her cat nature and if she didn’t do it, it made her fidgety the rest of the night. 

She settled down swiftly, curled up in his lap with her paws tucked in. Her tail she flicked out once and settled it across his thighs where the tip flicked and twitched as if it had a mind of its own. 

When he set his hand lightly on her back and began to pet her silky fur, she immediately started to purr. 

“Lap cat‘s here. That‘s everyone. Start ‘er up, Wanda!“ Sam called, plopping himself down on the sofa a step-down but directly in front of them. 

Dawn growled at being called ‘lap cat‘ but Loki stroked her ear and she settled again, though he figured Sam was in for it later. She was very good at finding a hiding spot, then chasing down her prey in one form or another. There would be screaming, and Loki would laugh. It mattered little that they knew it was Dawn. If a two hundred pound black panther rushed you in a dark hall, most people would also turn tail and run.

But for now, she was content to cuddle. So content, that within ten minutes, she’d done that thing all cats could do. Contort themselves into the most unimaginable position. She’d tucked her head down and twisted her body around so she was curled half on her back with her paws resting on her chest and a happy cat smile on her face. 

He stroked the back of one paw. When she shook it, he smirked and stroked the other. She cracked open her eyes, the blue glinting at him in the dark. 

“Tired?“ he asked softly, well aware her large ears would pick up his question.

She blinked and stretched her front legs to the roof, spreading her toes and unsheathing her claws as she did. They snapped back and she wiggled a bit, her purr starting up again. 

Loki glanced at the TV and realized he’d missed the start of the movie, too intent on watching the pretty kitty in his lap. Before he could think about it and talk himself out of it, he scooped Dawn into his arm, holding her gently but securely, and left the room without anyone the wiser.

She pawed at his chin, stretching up to press her nose to his jaw and catch his attention, the question clear in her eyes.

“It has been a long day and the movie holds no interest for me. I’m for bed.“

Dawn sighed and began to wiggle, but Loki only tightened his hold and walked into his room, shutting the door behind them. She looked at him curiously, but he only set her on his bed, collected clothing for sleep, and went into the washroom to change. 

No, it wasn’t necessary, but he needed a moment to compose himself. Certainly, he’d caught her napping on his bed more than once, but she’d always jumped down and wandered out after rubbing the length of whatever cat body she’d been in along his thigh.

Tonight, he was offering an invitation. One she could accept or deny. Retreating to the bathroom would give her the chance to leave should she wish. 

He changed clothes and opened the door, only to find the house cat curled on the pillow beside his own. His heart thumped hard once as he turned off the lights, pulled back the covers, and slipped beneath them in nothing but a pair of dark silk sleep pants. 

“Good night, Dawn,” he murmured softly, ran his hand over her head, and turned to his side to face away from the woman who was quickly stealing his heart. 

He felt the magic and the shift of the mattress when her body size increased but thought nothing of it, assuming she would shift into her preferred form of tiger, only the body which pressed to his beneath the sheets was quite lacking fur, had soft breasts, and a delicate arm she wrapped around his body. 

“Good night… Loki,” she whispered, nuzzling her nose into his hair.

He closed his eyes, desperate for control of his body with her lithe one pressed to his. “Dawn…” he groaned when she scraped her fangs gently down his shoulder. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to invite me to stay,” she sighed. “Why didn’t you ever ask me to stay?”

It was like someone had handed him the sun so bright was his future all of a sudden. Loki turned over slowly, giving her time to pull away. “I also never asked you to go,” he whispered, drawing her closer, shuddering at the feel of her body - naked, soft, and so very warm.

Vibrant blue, her eyes fairly glowed in the dark. “Ask me to stay.”

“Stay,” he whispered and traced his fingers up her spine. “Stay,” he whispered, the words caressing her cheek a moment before his lips followed. “Stay,” he urged and nipped her bottom lip with his teeth. “Stay… and I will show you why you should never leave,” he crooned, rising over her when she pulled him with her and rolled to her back.

“I‘ll stay,” she sighed, her fangs peeking out when she smiled. 

“Mmm,” Loki hummed as he kissed her slowly, reverently. “Good kitty.”

She purred and the sound echoed long into the night.

**_-The End-_ **


	5. Little Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Could you do a drabble of Loki saving a baby from a Hydra facility and ends up raising it because he finds out that the baby was altered like most people are and it's ability or abilities mirror Loki's? I remember reading an anonymous request that this was in awhile ago but it had more to it but I really think Loki adopting a baby he saves sounded really really perfect especially the way you write him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble inspired the series Flames of Desire.

## Little Blessing

**Pairing** : Loki and Child 

 **Warnings** : Fluff and Feels

* * *

The crying was what caught his attention when the others had already rushed away to follow the fleeing Hydra agents. The crying into the utter silence. The wail of a scared and broken soul tugged so peculiarly on his heart Loki was completely unable to ignore it. 

Not that he would have.

Unbeknownst to the other plebeians of team Avengers, Loki quite liked children. They saw him not as the monster who had tried to take over the Earth but as the God of Reverllery he was meant to be. Their curiosity and ability to be amazed by even the most trivial of trick gave his heart a small thrill every time one gasped a reverent _wow_.

So he stopped when the others raced on. Stopped and turned toward the door on the other end of the hall. There was someone there. Small. Young. Scared. And another someone, big, older, and angry standing over their cowering form. 

Loki went through the doors with his daggers drawn.

***

By the time the others returned to the jet, most angrily calling his name, Loki was already comfortably seated, legs crossed, holding the tiny bundle of pink blankets in his arms and cooing softly to the sweet, chubby face.

“What… what… what the hell?” Stark muttered, striding up in his metal tin can. 

The toddler began to whimper, and Loki snarled, “You are frightening her in that monstrosity you wear! Remove it at once!”

Stark stepped back, allowing the others to crowd closer but the child‘s whimpers only grew stronger. 

“There, there, my sweet. They will not harm you.” He gently brushed her silky curls and stroked her face. She buried it in his throat and babbled softly in her cherub voice. “Why do you all stare? Have you never seen a child before?” he huffed.

“We’ve never seen _you_ with a child before,” muttered Clint, stripping the bow and quiver from his back. “As the only one here with kids, I think you’d best hand her over so we can check her out. Where’d you find the little miss?”

Loki glared at him and reluctantly handed her over. She cried out sharply, babbled something incoherent, and vanished from Clint’s arms to reappear in Loki’s. 

“She was being held in the base. I dispatched her _caregiver_ ,” he snarled, well aware there had been little to no _care_ given the sweet babe prior to his arrival, “and we have been thus attached ever since.”

“Oh…kay,” Clint hummed and glanced at the others, all appearing to not know what to do. He sighed and crouched down in front of the two of them. “Hi sweety,” he said with a soft smile, “Can I have a look at you if you stay right where you are?”

She peered at Clint cautiously before looking up at Loki for direction. He gave a small nod, reassurance no one would hurt her, not with him there. Though she cuddled closer, she peeked at Clint and nodded. 

Clint drew the blankets back and hummed softly. “She’s malnourished by the looks of it. Skinny for a kid her age. She looks about what? Three, Nat?”

“If I had to guess, yeah,” the redhead nodded. “Cute kid. SHIELD’s going to want to look at her after that vanishing act she just did.”

Having been under SHIELD’s _tender_ care, Loki was disinclined to acquiesce to any such wishes. “I think not.”

“Loki, she’s going to need someone to care for her,” Steve said, speaking for the first time.

Loki pulled the blankets back up around the child. “I will care for her.”

“Yeah… no, that’s not going to happen,” Stark muttered. “You know nothing about her or what was done to her.”

“I know all I need to thanks to the memories of the woman who was responsible for her. She is not, as you say, malnourished. She has a high metabolism thanks to the abilities she has had forced upon her.”

“What abilities?” Thor asked cautiously, having remained quiet and outside the conversation until this point.

“She is, for lack of a better explanation, me, brother. There is no one better to see to her care or raise her than me. If this _team_ cannot understand that, then I will take the child and leave, but she is mine. I will not allow another to have her.”

“Loki,” Thor started.

His brother’s blue eyes were far too knowing. “She needs someone, brother.”

Thor held his gaze for a long moment, the conversation for the two of them alone and not for the nosy Midgardian’s to understand.

Finally, Thor nodded. “Then I guess you’d best name her.”

“Astrid, for she is beautiful and will be a goddess worthy of Asgard in her future. My daughter, Astrid,” Loki whispered and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Astrid,” Thor murmured. “It is good.”

“What the hell just happened?” asked Sam.

The others looked from Thor, now knelt at Loki’s knee speaking softly with the child, to Loki, and back to each other. They all gave a shrug and got underway.

Evidently, Loki had just become a father.

***

_Five Years Later…_

“Like this, papa?” Astrid asked, throwing the dagger with perfect accuracy to have it clang off her Uncle Steve’s shield.

“Excellent, darling! Perfectly executed,” Loki chuckled. 

Astrid had grown into a sweet girl, tall and thin like him, and Loki couldn’t be prouder of the beaming eight-year-old. Her magic had progressed by leaps and bounds under his tutelage, but it was her nature which had stolen the hearts of every one of the Avengers. 

Within weeks of claiming her, Natasha and Wanda had claimed Aunt status, thoroughly spoiling his young daughter with toys and clothing of every variety. If she still preferred the style of dress most similar to his own, Loki tried not to be _too_ smug about it. 

The men, too, had been thoroughly enamoured by the tiny Astrid with her bouncing chestnut curls and cherub face. She toddled after all of them within days of returning to the compound, each now a _safe_ person she had become confident in, though she always looked to Loki for guidance.

When SHIELD had, in their infinite stupidity - finally come for his child, they were met by an entire team of superheroes unwilling to part with her. And when they’d tried to bully their way through with talk of _court marshalls_ and _consequences,_ Loki had brought the full might of his own powers to his daughter’s defense, proving once and for all if he’d _truly_ wanted to take over New York, he wouldn’t have needed an army to accomplish such a feat. 

They never tried to take his Astrid again, and the others looked at him with newfound awe. He was given much more challenging missions afterward, which were both fun and irritating as they took him from his child.

“Great job!” Steve chuckled, jogging over to offer his palm to the girl who’d just tried to impale him with a dagger. 

She gave him a _low five_ and beamed even as she made a new blade appear in her opposite hand. “I’m getting so much better!”

“That you are, precious. I’m so proud of you. Why don’t you run off and find your Aunt Natasha? She was going to show you those hand to hand drills again.”

“Okay, papa!” she chirped, sending the dagger spinning into the air where it shattered into snowflakes and melted away as she skipped out of the room.

“She’s a good kid,” Steve murmured, moving to hang his shield on the wall. 

“That she is,” Loki smirked after her. 

“I was hesitant to have her here, reluctant I guess in the beginning, but…” Steve paused, his eyes growing distant as memories of these past five years surfaced for him. “She’s kept us all from getting cynical. Having her here reminds us what we fight for. She’s a joy to come home to.”

“Frigga, my mother, always used to say, “We find our blessings in the most unlikely of places.” Do you know, I remember when Odin found me. Cast out and alone. Sentenced to die because I was not the son Laufey needed. I remember it now that the truth is out. The block he’d placed in my memory is gone. I remember him lifting me up, bloody and missing an eye, and saying, “Let’s go home.” I had the same feeling when I found Astrid. As Odin had saved me, I had to save her. She was my blessing in the most unlikely place.”

“She’s been that to all of us,” Steve agreed and tapped his fist on Loki’s shoulder. 

“I know,” Loki smirked. 

He’d always known.

**_-The End-_ **


	6. Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sammi-faye asked: Smexy Loki, maybe the reader is accompanying him to a fancy ball on Asgard?

## Later

****  
**Warnings** : smexy

* * *

Nerves made your hands shake as you passed them down the body of your gown. There was a massive party happening, a grand ball as Loki had put it, one everyone was acquired to attend. 

Hence the reason you were standing there in a dress to die for, hair curled and accented with sparkling pins. 

When Loki walked through the doors of your suite, he took one look at you and smiled. “How stunning you are,“ he purred, gliding toward you. “Exquisite. You will quite steal the show tonight.”

“Do you mean when I throw up all over myself thanks to my nerves?”

He snickered and kissed your cheek. “You will not throw up on yourself. You will do amazing tonight.”

You didn’t believe it for a minute. “If you say so.”

“I do,” he assured you.

The halls were already full of guests from every corner of the nine realms when you walked into the massive great room. Fire danced merrily in lanterns hung from every conceivable place around the room. Everyone sparkled, not just the women.

Wine flowed like water from fountains in every corner. Food laden tables groaned with the weight. The music was heavy and rich, drums, and strings, and pounding bass. 

It thudded in your chest until you had to laugh, the tension fading with the feeling of _party_ hanging in the air. 

“Dance with me,” Loki purred in your ear, dragging you out to the center of the floor.

“And what if I was hungry?” you teased and wrapped your arms around his neck.

His hands closed on your waist and brought you in close so you could feel the sinful glide of his pelvis against your own. “There is something I could feed you, my love.”

“Hold that thought, horny god,” you continued to tease and tangled your fingers in his hair. “I can always have seconds,” you bit his lip lightly, “later.”

“Mmm… don’t be coy, darling,” he growled, returning the favour of the lip bite.

His hands skimmed over your hips and down to grasp your ass and pull you firmly into his slinky pelvis. The man had lethal hips. Snake hips. Hypnotizing ones.

“I like coy. It keeps you on your toes,” you laughed. “I feel better now.”

“I can tell,” he grinned wickedly. “Have I told you yet how exquisite you look in that gown?”

You smiled and rolled your hips into his. “You have, but I’ll gladly hear it again.”

His gaze tracked down your body and back up. “It truly is magnificent.” He pulled you even closer until you were fully connected, not even a breath of air able to slide between you. “Though… it will look much better later.”

“Oh? Why’s that?” you asked like you didn’t already know.

“Because later,” he crooned, skimming his lips over your cheek, “it will be on our chamber floor.”

Heat swelled through your entire body when you snagged his lips with yours.

Later couldn’t come soon enough.

**_-The End-_ **


	7. The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Not sure if you’re still taking requests for Drabble day, but what about something along the lines of this: you’re dating Loki, and Steve & Bucky have been like father figures to you and always look out for you. Thor is planning to propose to Jane (or someone else?) and gives Loki the ring to get it resized. Steve and Bucky see Loki with the ring and think it’s for you and comment on how it’s s big step. Loki thinks they know & are talking about Thor’s plans. They become overprotective and...?

## The Ring

 

“Do you have it?”

“Right here, brother.”

“Thor… it is exquisite!”

Steve exchanged a curious glance with Bucky. Just what did Thor have that would so catch Loki’s eye to have him exclaim something was _exquisite_?

That word rarely came from the God of Mischief’s mouth unless it was in regards to Y/N. Y/N who was like a little sister to them both. Who’d pulled their asses out of so many fires they’d stopped counting. Who’s one and only flaw - according to the two of them - was her propensity to _like_ and wish to _date_ said God of Mischief. 

What she saw in him they’d never understand, but then they were on the receiving end of snide comments and unending pranks thanks to the dark-haired Asgardian. 

Loki was a complete and continuous pain in the ass ninety-nine percent of the time. The other one percent was spent making goo-goo eyes at their girl. Neither could stand it, but after having their asses handed to them one too many times by her in training when they’d voiced their disagreement with her chosen beau, they’d learned to keep their dislike of the idea to themselves. 

Still, they were curious as to what had brought on this sudden bout of excitement and quickly left the couches to stalk around the corner and find out. What they saw had their blood running cold for in his hand Loki held a very large ring. One there was no mistaking the purpose of. 

“Wow, some rock,” Bucky muttered after casting Steve a slightly horrified look.

“Big,” Steve agreed though gaudy was what he meant.

Y/N would hate the ostentatiousness of the fat crystal and the white gold band. It wasn’t at all to her tastes as they both well knew. She liked her jewelry like she liked her drinks, colourful but refined.

This? Loki was in for a rude awakening if he thought she’d accept such a ring. It was a statement of ownership, a claiming of property, but maybe this would be the push Y/N needed to see Loki wasn’t the right guy for her.

“You know, it’s an enormous responsibility, getting married,” Steve continued.

“Yeah, everything changes once you’re tied down. Stuffs never the same,” Bucky agreed.

“And you both know this because you’ve been wed… how many times?” Loki scoffed.

“Marriage strengths the bonds between a couple,” Thor murmured, appearing worried. “Or, so I have always believed.”

“They are only human, Thor. Such things as vows are often treated as threads easily broken by their species. They know nothing of the importance with which we Asgardians place upon our oaths. Pay them no mind,” Loki said, dismissing them with a wave.

“Hey! We take our commitments seriously! But even the best of couples can suddenly find themselves in troubled waters once wedding bells ring. I’m just saying, maybe you need to think about this before you ask her to marry you,” Steve said, glaring at Loki.

“Perhaps they are right, brother,” Thor mumbled. “I have not known Lady Sofi very long at all. Yes, the stars and moon are hung in her eyes and my heart trips swiftly every time she enters the room. My life without her would be cold and lonely, but… Barnes and the Captain have always given sound advice. Yes. That settles it. I will wait.” 

Thor plucked the ring from Loki’s fingers. “Thank you, gentlemen, for keeping me from making a grave mistake.” Thor snapped them a sharp bow and marched away.

“Wait… what just happened?” Bucky muttered.

Loki gave a long-suffering sigh and dragged his hand down his face. “You two dolts just talked my incredibly indecisive brother _out_ of asking for Sophia’s hand. The lady will be _most_ displeased as she has been begging me to convince him it is time. Y/N has been dropping less than subtle hints to Thor, she even helped him pick out that ring. When she finds out about this,” his eyes gleamed wickedly, “I hope I am there to witness the fallout.”

“We thought, you, we… shit!” Steve hissed.

“You thought I was going to ask Y/N to marry me? With _that_ ring? Are you daft man? She would throw it in my face.” Loki brushed past them both. “Excuse me, as I must now go and convince Thor you are both imbeciles who know nothing.”

He stalked down the hall but called out as he went, “Besides, I already asked my love to be my bride. She just prefers to wear her ring on a chain around her neck.”

Steve and Bucky gaped after him, before scrambling in the opposite direction to find Y/N and see if the horrifying news was true.

**_-The End-_ **


	8. Polish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Hi I’m the nonnie who asked for the Loki fluff😊 my heart craves the fluff girl (and it craves your writing tbh)

## Polish

“Hold still.”

“I’m trying.”

He gave a frustrated sigh. “If you do not hold still I will not be responsible for the consequences of your actions.”

“Sounds… ominous,” you teased the man glaring at you.

“Well, if you didn’t make me do this the _difficult_ way, I would be done already.”

You smirked widely at him. “It’s not about speed, Laufeyson. It’s about the time you take paying attention to me.”

He looked up and the smile which spread across his lips was devious. “I assure you, darling, there are much more _pleasant_ ways we could spend time together.”

“I find this very pleasant.”

“It smells atrocious,” he whined.

“You were the one who promised,” you reminded him.

“I still do not understand why I must do this the human way when I could easily make your toes whatever colour you wished them to be with a flick of my fingers.”

“Because, _husband_ , you promised when I could no longer see my feet, you would take care of them for me,” you stated, balancing your teacup and bowl of ice cream on your large belly, swollen now with his son or daughter. 

His gaze drifted to your middle and the pout he’d been sporting smoothed into a happy smile, though it did have a slightly prideful, smug tilt to it. He dipped the brush back in the nail polish and returned to painting your toes. 

You moved the bowl and cup to the table beside you and then smoothed your hands over your stomach. “Although… I wouldn’t be averse to you drying them quickly if you’d like to come here and soothe your overactive child.”

His gaze snapped to yours. “Kicking?” 

“Mm, a lot!” you giggled when the foot smacked you in the ribs.

His wrist flicked and the dark green polish coated all your nails, hands and feet, gold lines painted in abstract patterns and little black polka dots had been added in his sweet, over the top fashion. Though you wanted to scold him for cheating, he was far too happy to have his hands on your belly. 

“I will never get used to feeling that. My precious babe,” he murmured and pressed a kiss to your abdomen. “Be good to your mother.”

You carded your fingers through his hair and relaxed beneath his gentle attention. 

He scooted up on the bed to lay at your side and cuddle you close. “Not long now, my heart. Soon we will meet our babe.”

Smiling, you curled into his chest. “I can’t wait.”

**- _The End-_**


	9. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thejemersoninferno asked: Hi my darling! I thought I couldn't request a drabble but apparently it's my lucky day. So my request is first time Loki meeting your family? Your background with family is bad but you still show up to support them. Thank you xx 😍. And congrats once again xx

## Going Home

****  
**Warning** : Angst and fluff

* * *

It was not the best way to have one of your team meet your family. Especially as said family and yourself were on less than stellar terms, to begin with, but when your mother had called to tell you your father had suffered a heart attack you’d dropped everything to rush home.

Loki, unsurprisingly, had insisted on accompanying you. He was your partner, after all, though your family was as of yet unaware of this. 

The fact you had powers had been a bone of contention for years. Everyone else in your family was ‘normal’ while you’d developed the unique ability to read emotions and a person’s foremost thoughts. You couldn’t dig into their mind, but their surface thoughts were free game as were their feelings. 

This then had made it difficult to deal with your family when you were constantly being bombarded with their feelings of anger and distrust toward you, as well as their constant negative thoughts. Leaving home had been your best option.

Going to work with the Avengers had been the most exciting time of your life, but again, your family hadn’t wanted to understand. They’d berated you for both doing something so dangerous as well as being stupid enough to think you were worth a place on the team. It had hurt something fierce as well as made you feel inadequate until the surface voices of your teammates and their positive vibes had drowned out that of your mother, brother, and sister. 

Your father had always been proud of you, but his pride had been kept close to his chest because of your mother’s loud opinion on things. Better to keep the peace than rock the boat, or at least, so you’d always told yourself. 

Arriving at the hospital, the God of Mischief looked like something out of Vogue in his cashmere coat and dark suit while you felt like you were drowning in a sea of unresolved _feels_ as you made your way toward the waiting area where you’d have to face your family for the first time in years.

“Mom?” 

She looked tired and stressed when she got to her feet. “Y/N.” 

An awkward hug was exchanged. “How’s Dad?”

“He’s going to be okay. Your brother and sister are in there now.” She sat back down and stared off into space. 

“Do they know what happened?”

“He had a heart attack, Y/N! Don’t ask such stupid questions!” she snapped.

 _Idiot girl_ rattled through your brain but you refused to flinch. “I just meant, do they know why he had a heart attack?”

“A blockage or some such thing. I don’t understand these doctors and their fancy talk,” she huffed and waved a dismissive hand. 

The emotions coming off her made you ill. The guilt and fear and anger, resentment because your father had nearly died and left her with _the mess_ of household bills and debt. Distrust of the daughter sitting at her side, and curiosity about the well-dressed man behind you. 

“Can I see him?” you asked quietly. 

“When one of the others return. Only two at a time,” she said, shutting her eyes in hopes she could shut you out.

“If you didn’t want me here, mom, why bother to call me at all?” you finally snapped.

“He made me!” she snarled.

You shoved from the chair to your feet and marched out into the hall with Loki on your heels. 

_Ignorant woman._

You barked a soft chuckle and tossed him a wan smile. “Thanks. It’s always been this way.”

“I see why you don’t return here.” He sniffed and turned up his nose. 

“Yeah, well it’s gonna get worse before we can get out of here.” You heaved a loud sigh and glanced around him to where your brother and sister were returning down the hall.

“What are you doing here?” Trevor snapped. 

“Mom called me,” you said softly. “How’s Dad?”

“He’ll be fine. No need to fly out of your fancy life and come back here,” Samantha huffed. “You’ll just make things worse. Go home, Y/N.”

“Not until I see Dad.”

Trevor stepped toward you, anger dripping from every pore. “You’re not wanted!”

Loki stepped into your spine and glared him down.

“I was never wanted, Trevor. What makes this time any different?” you muttered, brushing past him on the way to find your dad’s room.

 _Bitch_ hissed from two brains at the same time but you paid them very little attention, ignoring the resentment and anger coming from them as well. 

“Such… marvellous people,” Loki muttered. 

“They’re real winners,” you agreed, stomping down the hall until you found the glassed-in walls of ICU. 

 _“Oh…_ dad!” you gasped, seeing him looking frail and small in the hospital bed with all the lines and tubes and monitors around him. 

Loki’s hands landed on your shoulders. “He lives and they care for him. Hold onto that thought.”

“Thank you for being here,” you whispered, realizing he was offering comfort in the only way he knew how. “It helps.”

“What are partners for, Y/N,” he murmured softly.

There was a slight humming coming from him, one you knew the team used to mask their inner thoughts when they didn’t want you picking up on something. As you figured it had to do with how much he disliked your family you didn’t bother to pry.

Taking a deep breath, you pushed open the glass door and walked in, straight to your father’s side and gently collected his hand. It felt small and frail, so unlike the work-roughened one you were familiar with. A quiet sob and a shuddering breath were all you could manage as you gently squeezed his fingers. 

Loki’s hand mimicked the same motion on the back of your neck. “Breathe. He will recover.”

“How can you be so sure?” you whispered.

“Because he is _your_ father, and you are the strongest woman I know. He will survive and thrive for I know he is where you get your strength from.”

You looked up at him standing there at your side and smiled even as the tears trickled down your cheeks. “Thank you, Loki.” 

He peered down at you, face softer than you’d ever seen, open and gentle. The humming stopped when the word _beautiful_ trickled through his surface mind.

A quiet gasp escaped your lips. “What?”

His eyes widened in wild concern. “What?”

“You just… thought…”

“No I didn’t!” he denied.

“Yes, you did,” you smiled.

“Stop looking at me like that!”

A heavy sigh heaved from the bed. “I see you’re still exasperating everyone around you, little girl.”

“Dad!” you yelped, spinning around to find him smiling at you. 

“Hello… sweetheart.” He gave a weak smile. “It’s nice to see you. And you brought a friend.”

“Teammate,” Loki huffed when your father peered past you at him.

Your father was quiet for one long moment before muttering, “Take it from a man who saw his own life flash before his eyes not thirty hours ago. Don’t waste time fighting it. Jump in with both feet and grab hold of your happiness.”

Loki blinked at him before tilting his head. “I shall take your words under advisement.”

“Is this a guy thing? Some male bonding I’m not understanding?” you asked, looking between the two of them.

Neither answered you and you rolled your eyes in exasperation before pulling over a chair and sitting to spend time with your father. Loki wandered over to lean against the door, his mind full of the same gentle humming. 

***

An hour later the nurses came and kicked you out. None of your family had returned, and when you left past the waiting room, it was empty. 

Having no desire to deal with your family after being emotionally drained from seeing your father, you let Loki drive and headed back to the hotel. Silence hung between you, but it was oddly nice as he was conscious of your abilities and worked to keep even his surface thoughts private. 

Of course, as soon as you walked into the hotel you were bombarded with the voices of people you didn’t know and didn’t care to know, too tired to shut them out as you had at the hospital, and made a beeline straight for the elevator. 

Loki followed you to your room even though he had his own and shut the door firmly before throwing up a shield of golden magic.

“Thank you,” you sighed, knowing he’d done so to allow you to relax. 

He made his way to the mini bar and removed two small bottles from within. “Here. You appear to need it.”

The bottle of vodka went down in three swallows and you held out your hand for the other which he placed in your palm as he sat on the bed beside you.

“Pace yourself, darling.”

“In this family?” You snorted. “There isn’t enough booze in the world.”

“You did well with him. He was much uplifted when we left.” 

“Dad’s always been the easy one,” you sighed and sipped from the second bottle. “Sorry, you had to see the rest.”

“It is not as if I didn’t know you were estranged.”

“Still,” you leaned your head against his shoulder, “family drama isn’t the same as Avenger work.”

“I have my own fair share of family drama,” he chuckled, his hand creeping around your waist.

You tilted your head back to look at him. “I suppose you do.”

His gaze drifted down to your lips, then he was leaning toward you.

“Loki? What are you doing?” you asked softly.

“Taking your Father’s advise and grabbing for my happiness,” he whispered before kissing you with a gentle press of lips.

You sighed into it, happily letting him sink deeper. Once he lifted his head, you smiled. “About damn time.”

“Excuse me?” He blinked at you and cocked a brow.

“You know, for a supposed _God_ , you’re not very good at keeping your thoughts to yourself,” you snickered and shoved him to his back.

“And you think I haven’t noticed the doe eyes and longing sighs you send my direction when you think I’m not paying attention?”

“So you wait till _now_ to make your move?”

“I had to be certain,” he murmured, lifting his hand to your face.

“Certain of what?”

“Certain you weren’t going to leave me. I couldn’t survive that.”

You frowned down at him while emptying the second bottle and shifting to straddle his hips. “Why would I leave?”

“Everyone does. But your Father’s words, his near death, it reminds me how fragile humans can be. I don’t want to waste another moment fearing to take that leap.”

Sliding your hand through his hair, you leaned down to kiss him again. “Then we’ll leap together because I want you too, Loki.”

He flipped you beneath him and gentled his hold. “I apologize for bringing this up at this… traumatic time. But I could no longer hold back.”

You reached up to cup his face and smiled. “Honestly? There’s no better time. A little bit of happiness while we have to be here and deal with… _them,”_ you sighed and gave a tired yawn.

“You should rest. It’s been a long day. When you wake we’ll have dinner and return to the hospital.” He sat up and pulled your shoes off. 

Scooting up the bed, you settled on a pillow and held out your hand. “Join me?”

“It would be my absolute pleasure,” he crooned and did just that, wrapping his arms around you as he curled close. 

Sighing, you let your body relax and smiled. Maybe this trip home wouldn’t be completely horrible after all. 

**_-The End-_ **


	10. A Different Kind Of Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Still taking requests for drabble day?? I imagine something like this. Loki is just a friend, but you’d like to be more. You invite him and the team to a game (a daytime game like soccer, football, or baseball, or something else you think works better). You start fanning yourself because it’s in the 90’s (Fahrenheit) and you’re sweating. Loki pulls you into his side and you’re instantly cooled off and he hold you the remainder of the game. You say you should bring him along more often.

## A Different Kind of Game

****  
**Warning** : Fluff and smexy

* * *

Gameday was soon to be in full swing, and for once, the entire team was coming to your place instead of throwing the party at the tower. You’d gone all out, knowing your favourite pseudo-Avenger would be coming along. 

Loki was tagging along, mostly because you’d asked him to come. You were friends, good friends, one could say best friends. Football was _not_ his thing, unlike Thor who you’d introduce to the game some time ago. Thor, Steve, Bucky, and Sam all loved it. Steve even more than you’d expected, becoming a diehard Patriots fan. 

Natasha usually came along to heckle the men, while Wanda and Vision tagged along simply to watch the antics. 

But this was the first time you’d offered to host the game and, you’d gone all out. Wings, beer, chips, pizza, nachos, pretzels, and everything else you could think of. There was only one problem. Your A/C had died. 

It wasn’t sweltering, not yet, but you knew once all the bodies, especially the two who radiated heat like a furnace, showed up, you’d be damn hot. Such was the reason you’d grabbed a pair of short shorts and the lightest Falcon’s t-shirt you owned. Multiple fans were running, and you’d shot the guys a text telling them it was going to get hot in here, and no, you didn’t mean that as a pun.

***

There was screaming, groaning, much bitching, and more whining then ever, most of it coming from Steve. The Patriots weren’t doing well.

Neither, in truth, were you. 

You felt like you were melting it was so damn hot, and you’d planted yourself firmly in front of a fan when Loki wandered over with a smirk on his face. 

“Problem, darling?” he purred, amusement in his tone. 

“Don’t start, you overgrown popsicle,” you grumbled. 

He looked immaculate, as always, and not at all like he was feeling the heat. His shirt hadn’t wrinkled, his pants retained the razor-sharp press down the front. There wasn’t a bead of sweat on him. 

You’d like to kick him.

Or kiss him. 

You’d been friends for a while, one of the few people who looked at him without distrust or loathing. Sure the team had gotten used to him to the point they were comfortable working with and including him in missions and team activities, but otherwise, Loki spent an awful lot of time alone. So had you, being the newbie and the outsider to try and worm your way into the tight-knit group the team had become. Thus, you two had ended up occupying the library at the same time.

Sharing space had turned into sharing books. Books had led to conversations and requests to team together. The time spent together had only confirmed for you, how amazing Loki was, and how sad it made you no one else could see it.

“Popsicle?” he snorted. “And here I was, ready to offer you my assistance.”

You rolled your eyes and headed into the kitchen. “Assistance? What assistance?”

“You seem to be melting. I can help you with that.”

“Or I could just stand in the fridge for twenty minutes,” you muttered. 

Hot and sweaty and already more than halfway in love with your partner, you didn’t need any added assistance when it came to inappropriate fantasies about Loki. Having his cool body pressed against your disgusting, hardly clothed body was just a really bad idea. 

“Well that would just be wasteful,” he scoffed and dragged you into his arms. 

You gave a sharp yelp, then shivered when _cold_ seeped through your shirt. “Oh… that is nice,” you murmured and snuggled a little closer, wrapping your arms around his waist. You were already here and it was too late to fight it, may as well enjoy and suffer the consequences later.

“For you maybe. From my end you’re… a little disgusting,” he snickered.

Your fist connected with his ribs. “That was uncalled for.”

“You are sweating on my shirt. Surely it was called for.”

“If you hate it so much, let go,” you taunted. 

“Or…” he murmured, his lips close to your ear. “You could go have a cool shower and we could try again.”

Something in his voice had you pulling back to look up at him. There was a heat there in his gaze, one not caused by the temperature in your kitchen. You arched a brow, uncertain you were seeing what you thought you were seeing.

“And… then what?”

“And then…” he bent closer until his mouth was but a breath from yours. “Maybe we can sneak out of here. After all, your team is on a bye.”

“Loki Laufeyson,” you smirked, “Did you study up on football?”

“Well, you’re so invested, darling. I had to be certain I could draw you away at some point.” His grin was wide and cheeky.

“Why… why would you want to?” you asked softly, needing to be sure.

His thumb and forefinger grasped your chin and he smiled. “Why do you think… _darling_?” he crooned and slowly lowered his lips to yours, giving you the time to pull away if you wished.

You certainly didn’t wish and pressed up on your toes to seal your mouth to Loki’s. It was a short-lived kiss when a roar from the living room broke you apart. The watchers of the game were all tuned to the TV, none paying attention to the two of you, and you grinned up at Loki. 

“You could always join me in that shower.”

“Delighted to. Perhaps we can play a different kind of game,” he snickered and the two of you disappeared from the kitchen. 

Thor looked up, glanced at the empty kitchen and smiled. It was about damn time.

- ** _The End-_**


End file.
